Bad Medicine
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Daniel decides to tell Janet that he's suffering from bad medicine.


Title: Bad Medicine   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: Daniel decides to tell Janet that he's suffering from bad medicine.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I also don't own "Bad Medicine" or any rights to Bon Jovi. I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.  
  
Author's Note: Just a little something I thought of when I was listening to Bon Jovi the other night. Forgive me this is sort of out there.  
  
Author's Note 2: I'm working on several other stories right now and I'm sort of lagging - I need some inspiration, so please if anything comes to you e-mail me or just write it in a review!  
  
-----------------  
  
Janet sat behind her desk catching up on paperwork and reports that she'd been neglecting for a few days. She had seen Siler four times so far this week, with Daniel leading the pack with five. The nurses actually had a pool going as to which of the two men would see the inside of the infirmary most by the end of the week. Janet put twenty bucks in for Daniel, knowing the boy found any excuse to use her services. The week before it had been a 'severely' stubbed toe and a 'deep' paper cut that brought him in for no reason, the rest of the time he actually had reason, the bloody nose he got when he walked into a closed door, being nearly knocked out by Siler and his wrench and an electrical burn from his coffee pot.  
  
Janet suppressed a grin at the memories, she knew most of the time Daniel didn't have any excuse to come down and see her so he found something wrong, a sore throat or a blinding headache, she always took him in though, always willing to play doctor to his injuries. He was cute; there was no way to deny that. His short brown hair, his chiseled cheek bones, the cute way he constantly pushed his glasses up his nose and his amazing eyes, not to mention that cute little smile he always gave Janet when she walked towards him as he sat on a bed waiting for her to help him.  
  
Suddenly her entire office began to shake as loud music began blaring from what seemed like everywhere. She rushed out of her office to find her nurses looking just as confused as she. One of the beds had it's curtain closed, something that Janet didn't do and by the looks of her nurses, neither did they. And from the noise coming from it, someone was behind it singing.  
  
_Your love is like bad medicine  
Bad medicine is what I need  
Whoa, shake it up just like bad medicine  
There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease  
Bad medicine_  
  
Janet slowly walked over, once within arms length of the curtain it flew open itself to reveal a smirking Daniel Jackson standing atop the bed.  
  
"Daniel?" Janet asked completely confused but Daniel didn't answer, he just continued singing with the music.  
  
_I ain't got a fever got a permanent disease  
And it'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy  
And I got lots of money but it isn't what I need  
Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison outta me  
And I got all the symptoms, count 'em 1 2 3  
  
First you need (That's what you get for falling in love)  
Then you bleed (You get a little and its never enough)  
On your knees (That's what you get for falling in love)  
And now this boys addicted cause your kiss is the drug_  
  
Daniel jumped down off of the bed as he continued singing. He took Janet by the hand and began twirling her as he continued singing.  
  
_I need a respirator cause I'm running out of breath  
Your an all night generator  
Wrapped in stockings and a dress  
When you find your medicine you take what you can get  
Cause if there's something better baby well they haven't found it yet  
_  
The music continued on as Daniel stopped and smirked at Janet who, by this time, was completely flushed a bright red. "Jan, have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
It took Janet several tries before she gave up attempting to talk and just nodded. Daniel smiled at her as he dipped her and kissed her.  
  
-----------------  
  
From their hiding place in the doorway Jack smirked, "Did you get all of that Carter?"  
  
Sam, who had been kneeling below Jack to get a better shot grinned, "Oh yeah sir."  
  
Jack grinned himself, "Good."  
  
"Sir you know that if we show this tape Daniel will never live it down." Sam said as she looked up at her CO.  
  
"Carter, was it not you who came up with this plan?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sir, I didn't come up with the plan, I just overheard Daniel planning it." Sam retorted.   
  
"Then why did you tell me Carter? Was it not due to that little story that Daniel told the entire archeology department about you and I falling down that hill that had you landing on top of me?" Jack asked sweetly knowing that he'd win. They had both been quite angry with the archeologist when they discovered that it was he who continually fueled the SGC rumor mill about them so Sam decided to use her eavesdropping to good use.   
  
"You're right sir. We should head to the security room so I can hack into the base computer and play the tape." Sam smiled as they snuck away from the infirmary door.  
  
"Carter may I just say that you are really turning me on right now." Jack said with a grin.   
  
Sam turned to her CO with a wicked smile on her face, "I can set the tape to loop."  
  
"Oh Carter!"  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: So? I meant this as a Daniel / Janet but the ending sort of wrote itself. I didn't mean the banter between Sam and Jack to be taken as anything they could get in trouble with, just perhaps some harmless flirting. Please review! 


End file.
